Teeth
by Jiggywidit
Summary: Haru wants a closer look at Rin's teeth. Written for a prompt on the Free! kink meme.


"Rin, your teeth. Let me see them."

Rin gave Haru a perplexed look. The blunt request kind of took him by surprise, but he didn't back down. He grinned back, showing off the sharp-as-knives edges.

"This good enough for you?"

Haru's intense stare didn't leave his mouth as he edged a bit closer, taking Rin's jaw into hand.

"Hmm. How did they..." Haru trailed off, taking an even closer look. Rin noticed a sneak of tongue running across straight white teeth as Haru examined him. He felt his throat go dry.

"How did they get so sharp? I don't remember them being this sharp."

Rin's mind was barren of comebacks. Haru was way too close. He could feel his warm breath against his cheek as his head was twisted this way and that, looking at his teeth from every angle.

Haru finally stopped and stared him in the eye. Rin felt his temperature rise to his cheeks, where Haru could definitely feel it. He shuddered when Haru brushed a thumb against the crook of his neck, under his ear. He felt like he was drowning in his deep blue gaze.

"I-...I'm not too sure, actually. They just happened." Damn him, for making him so flustered just by looking at him. Rin breathed shallowly, as if all the years of holding his breath under water were swept out from beneath him. Haru shrugged a shoulder in response, but his eyes told Rin something else. The answer only satisfied half of his curiosity.

"Can I try something?" Though the subject was his mouth, and more specifically, his teeth, Haru's focus was trained solely on Rin's eyes. As if hypnotized, Rin nodded slowly, unconsciously licking dry lips as Haru did the same. He had a feeling of what might come next, but...

"Go ahead."

Haru pulled himself even more closer to Rin, knocking the breath out of him without any force. He went back to inspecting Rin's shark-like teeth, pulling up the corner of his mouth and slowly, gently, running the tip of one finger over the bottom row of pointed teeth.

Now, the sensible thing to do would be to take Haru's hands out of his mouth and laugh about this later.

But Rin's infatuation with the usually cold boy yelled profanities at him, telling him this is the one chance he should not miss, or he would beat himself with the nearest kickboard, over and over until he forgot this ever happened.

Haru seemed to sense his waning attention. He let go of his hold on Rin for a second, only to knock him down and crawl into his lap.

That was when Rin realized at this point, there was no turning back. But let's be honest, he didn't want to go back.

Haru traced the surface of the top row, careful not to get near the edges. He gripped Rin's shirt, tangling tongues hotly before breathing out and leaning his forehead against Rin's.

Rin couldn't think. His head throbbed, blood rushing around and swishing his brain and thoughts into puddles. Haru was breathing his air. Haru was looking at him. He wanted to taste Haru again.

And Haru must've been feeling the same thing, because he dove back in. Eagerly licking Rin's lips for entrance, he cautiously ran his tongue along the sharp teeth. He slowly tasted each edge, like licking several knives in a row. It was like playing with razors, and it excited Haru to no end.

Rin held back. He wanted to go quicker, a little faster, bite Haru's tongue and explore the other boy's mouth. His patience was running thin.

"Nnnm." Haru shivered when Rin sneaked cold hands under his sweater to trace patterns along his back.

The action caused him to press his tongue a little too hard against teeth, and he nicked it on a canine. He yelped as he pulled back.

"Oh, shit! Are you okay?" Rin held his face to see the damage, but all he got were half-lidded eyes and a gaze that didn't seem to be in pain at all. Haru panted and licked his lips, spreading a single red drop.

"Rin... slow down."

Slow be damned. Haru was turning him into a shark. And like a shark, he reacted violently to blood in water.

He kissed Haru senseless, stealing his breath before he had time to catch it. Haru moaned quietly into his open mouth kisses, tasting salt water and blood and Rin. Rin surrounding him, Rin exploring the inside of his mouth. Rin, Rin, Rin-

"What is it? Do you really like my name that much?" Rin parted, and Haru whined at the pause. They were both breathless and panting, trying to quench an insatiable thirst.

"More," Haru whispered against his lips. "Rin, please."

Entranced, Rin bit gently against forming bruises. Haru was too beautiful, and he wanted to mar it all.

He slipped tongue to cheek, sliding against teeth and tongues and everything merged in a messy blur as they tried to get closer and closer. Haru broke apart first when Rin pushed them together, heat exploding up his spine and down again.

Haru went along with Rin's relentless pace, grinding in and breathing out, breathing into Rin's neck because he could no longer concentrate on anything. For a moment they separated to remove shirts and when skin finally met skin, it was a relief that faded and was quickly forgotten.

Then Rin stopped. Haru growled at all the pleasure halting into a single point. He clawed Rin's back begging for release and Rin held him back farther.

"You wanted me to slow down, remember? Don't be a hypocrite, Haru."

"Shut up. I didn't want you to stop."

Rin licked a stripe on the joint between shoulder and neck. Haru twitched and exhaled, waiting. And Rin bit down, hard enough for blood to well up.

There were tears in Haru's eyes when he cried out, heat pulsing at his core. Rin let him rut against him, meeting every thrust. He tore into skin, loving the warmth that seeped onto his tongue and throat.

The heat reached its highest point and they fell over the edge. Release sweetened and settled. They rested against each other, limbs heavy with exertion.

"That was too fast," Haru finally breathed out. Rin chuckled and lapped at his artwork. "We need more practice."

"Don't worry, I'm patient. We have time to go again."

Hands shoved down pants in impatience.

"Then let's go again."


End file.
